Skater Girl
by HieiandTouyaLover
Summary: A new girl comes to school she's a skater girl who can ride a skateboard as good as Evan. She's not ordinary girl. What happens When the Brotherhood attacks the school how will the X-men handle it. ScottRogue, kittyLance or KittyKurt, and more
1. New Girl

Skater Girl  
  
Chapter 1: New Girl  
  
Ok this idea was a dream of mine actually so I was like "What the heck why don't I post it", lol. Ok well I think it's a cool idea if you don't like it too bad, keep your Flames, millions of suggestions that tell me how you would write the story and mean comments to yourself ok, in short that means NO FLAMES PLEASE!! Well now lets go to the story, Chapter 1!!  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
"Hey Evan come on man" A boy yelled from outside the institute  
  
"I'm coming hold on" Evan yelled back grabbing his helmet and skateboard then running out to his friends, Brandon and Eric (I have no idea what his friends names our so I made them up)  
  
"Finally man, we got to get to school before teach has another cow and gives us another detention" Eric said getting on his own skateboard and starting to ride off. Evan and Brandon let out a sigh  
  
"I don't need another detention, my aunt is already all over me for it" Evan said following Eric and Brandon to school.  
  
"Well lets hurry we have ten minutes to get to class" All three boys skated to school in six minutes  
  
"Man we got here and now we have to rush into class" Evan looked back at his friends when Brandon yelled "Hey Evan watch it"  
  
Evan crashed into someone and landed on the ground with a boom.  
  
"Ouch that hurt" A person said picking up Evan's skateboard and her own then giving Evan's skateboard to him "I'm sorry I was late for class and I didn't watch where I was going"  
  
"Nah it's my fault sorry" Evan took off his helmet and skateboard from her hands  
  
"Hey you alright Flame" Two other people came up riding on skateboards  
  
"Yeah just fine" Flame took off her helmet and let her light brown hair fall to her shoulders  
  
All the boys were shocked "your a girl?" Evan finally asked  
  
"Yeah so what?? Is it that much of a shock" One of the other girls snapped  
  
"Calm down Shannon it's ok" Flame said  
  
"But she's right" The other girl said to Flame  
  
"Yeah Jasmine but it's a new school they'll get use to it"  
  
"You're new aren't you?" Brandon cut in  
  
"Yeah how did ya know" Flame asked back  
  
"No girl in school will go near a skateboard except Shannon and Jasmine most of them are jocks or preps" Evan told her  
  
"How do you know Shannon and Jasmine" Flame asked  
  
"We did tell you we had boyfriends didn't we?" Jasmine said walking over to Eric and Shannon walking over to Brandon  
  
"You can't be serious" Flame said as the bell rang  
  
"Oh shit we're in trouble here comes another detention" Eric yelled running inside while putting his skateboard in his backpack  
  
"Oh great a new school with preps fun" Flame twirled her finger as the girls walked into the school  
  
The boys ran to there class as the teacher walked in. They got there just in time so they didn't get detention. Evan leaned back in his chair as the teacher started giving a boring as ever speech on who knows what.  
  
Evan was about to fall asleep until the teacher slammed her hand on her desk and made Evan fall backwards. The whole classed laughed especially Pietro who was at the front of the class. Evan got up with his cheeks red with embarrassment.  
  
"Like smooth Evan" Kitty said from two seats over  
  
"I know it was" Evan continued leaning back as the door opened to the classroom  
  
"Yes" the teacher, asked as a girl walked in with a backpack and skateboard on her hand then handed her a note from the principal.  
  
The teacher read the note and said "Aww yes ok, class we a new student please welcome MacK---" She was cut off by the girl  
  
"No my name is Flame call me Flame got it" She snapped  
  
"Ok Flame please take a seat" The teacher said kind of shocked a student stood up to her "I'll keep my eye on you Flame"  
  
Flame took a seat in the corner and said "Don't bother its annoying"  
  
"Looks like somebody's got an attitude" Pietro said  
  
The teacher ignored the last two comments made by the class and continued teaching the lesson.  
  
"Great only one class with Shannon and Jasmine" Evan heard Flame say to herself. The bell finally rang and the kids ran to their lockers then to second period. Evan walked towards his next class talking to Scott about the dance coming up.  
  
"Are you gonna ask Rogue to the dance" Evan asked Scott "You know you like her" (sorry all Scott/Jean fans, I hate that pairing so I'm not putting that in my story)  
  
Scott blushed a little "I dunno maybe, think she'll say yes"  
  
"Trust me I know my own sister she'll say yes" Kurt popped up behind Evan and made him fall over  
  
"And today Evan Daniels dies of a heart attack, man Kurt" Evan said standing up after girls started to laugh  
  
"Sorry" Kurt said innocently "Hey have ya seen the new girl she's cute"  
  
"No I haven't" Scott answered  
  
"I have I kinda bumped into them literally" Evan said as Jean and Kitty walked up to them  
  
"Hey like better hurry to class" Kitty said running to class  
  
"Oh yeah" Kurt teleported (without anyone noticing) to his next class with Amanda (I think that's her name, sorry if wrong)  
  
"Oh crap" Evan started running to his next class that unfortunately three of the brotherhood members were in. When he got there he sat in the back by Kitty and Amara while Pietro, Toad, and Lance gave them all death glares (sorry if ages say they can't be in the same class, well its my story so I'll put them in the same class, who really cares anyway).  
  
The loud speaker came on "Umm students in Ms. Smiths class, I am sorry to say that Ms. Smith quit and we are trying to find a replacement so please stay in the classroom quietly while we get a sub in there, that is all"  
  
The class cheered and started walking all around the classroom talking to everyone.  
  
"Cool no teacher" Evan yelled  
  
"Yeah like a free period" Kitty added  
  
"I wonder who they will get for a replacement" Amara asked to no one in particular  
  
"Who the hell cares" Evan answered as Pietro, Lance and Toad walked up to them  
  
"Well if it isn't the x-geeks" Lance said  
  
"Isn't that name getting old" Kitty asked with a smirk  
  
"Oh Kitty Cat has some come backs" Toad said jumping up on the desk  
  
Kitty just rolled her eyes and walked away. Amara didn't want to get in a fight right now so she walked away with Kitty.  
  
"Who's that?" Amara pointed to Flame who was writing in her notebook  
  
"A new girl named Flame" Kitty walked over to her "Hiya I'm like Kitty"  
  
"And I'm Amara" Amara added  
  
Flame looked up from her notebook and closed it then stood up. She was a little shorter than Evan. "Hi I'm Flame"  
  
"So your new what city did you come from" Amara asked  
  
"Dallas, Texas" She answered (Oh yeah my home town, Don't mess with Texas, sorry random)  
  
"Oh cool have you meet anyone here" Kitty sat down at the desk behind Flame's  
  
"I've meet two girls like me, Shannon and Jasmine they're my best friends, I moved here about a month ago and they live near me"  
  
"Oh cool they go here, I've meet them so play any sports?" Amara said  
  
"Softball and Skateboarding" Flame said staring at the fight between Lance and Evan they were shouting at each other. Flame seemed mad and walked over to Lance who looked like he was ready to punch Evan.  
  
"Oh no does she know what's she's doing" Amara covered her mouth  
  
"I hope she does" Kitty said  
  
"You need to back off Daniels" Lance yelled  
  
"Lance calm down!" Flame yelled at him  
  
"What do you want Flame" Lance stared at the girl  
  
"Lance back off, we don't need a fight right now" Flame yelled back  
  
Lance looked at Evan then back at Flame. He saw her eyes flash from regular emerald green to a dark red "I said back off" She yelled  
  
"Alright Flame, your lucky Daniels" Lance walked off with Toad following. Evan just stared at Lance and then to Flame.  
  
"Did Lance just get ordered around by a girl?" Evan said to himself as Pietro walked up to Flame  
  
"Why did you do that?" Pietro asked her  
  
"Because Pietro I didn't feel like a fight today, " Flame said walking away as the bell rang  
  
"How the, h-how did she know them" Kitty asked walking up to Evan  
  
"I have no idea but I think I saw her eyes change color, I don't think she's a normal girl" Evan, Kitty and Amara walked out of the classroom and to the lunchroom. They sat by Scott and Kurt and told them what had happened  
  
"Man girls these days" Evan said drinking his milk  
  
"Hey!" Kitty and Amara yelled at the same time  
  
"What?" Evan got up an walked away as Kitty and Amara gave him a glare which he knew meant "Better run for your life".  
  
Scott and Kurt started laughing as Amara and Kitty to calm down  
  
"Hey guys what's up" Jean came over with Duncan  
  
"Hey Jean like how's it going" Kitty asked as Jean sat down  
  
"Fine school has been ok" Jean answered. The girls started chatting away while the three boys were bored listening to things like shopping and clothes.  
  
Evan decided he would skip science and go skate with his friends. Science just wasn't fun anymore now that Mr. McCoy wasn't teaching it. Evan saw Flame sitting under a tree drawing in her notebook he decided he needed to thank her for making Lance back off in class. He walked over and saw she was drawing her name with flames behind it and it was detailed with little signs but he couldn't read them.  
  
"That's really good," Evan said  
  
Flame looked up and closed her notebook "Thankz I just draw for fun"  
  
"Your pretty good at it better than what I could ever do" Evan sat next to her  
  
"Hey you going skateboarding?" She asked seeing his skateboard and backpack in his hands  
  
"Oh yeah I hate my next class, Science, the teacher use to be cool but he kinda went away and now the new one sucks so I'm going with my friends and there girlfriends" Evan said to her  
  
"Yeah I use to do that a lot with my old friends, they were boys and they always made there girlfriends come and they couldn't skateboard so we would never skateboard around them it sucked but I found people who actually skateboard here" Flame explained  
  
"You wanna come since you know Jasmine and Shannon I don't think they would mind" Evan said standing up  
  
Flame looked over at a table where Pietro and Lance were sitting both giving her a glare. She thought about it and said "Sure why not I have Science next to if you say its boring why should I go to it" She put her notebook in her backpack and got out her skateboard  
  
"Cool" Evan placed his hand out to help her up and she took it.  
  
"Hold on I have to go talk to someone" Flame walked over to Lance and Pietro. They started talking and Flame finally came back "Lets go" she snapped on her helmet and skated off with Evan.  
  
"She has a attitude I don't like that she stands up to me like that" lance said to Pietro  
  
"She has some attitude but we need her on our side" Pietro said  
  
"Follow them make sure she stays on our side" Lance said and Pietro raced off  
  
"She'll come to one day I'll make sure of it she'll learn to respect me" Lance said to himself ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
Well there's chapter one how did ya like it? Please Read + Review and I'll say it again NO FLAMES PLEASE!! Keep your suggestions to yourself Incredible Daywalker I don't want you stupid advice! Ok well Chapter 2 coming soon! 


	2. Skipping

Chapter 2: Skipping  
  
Hello all my people! Ok everyone who reviewed Thank you! Hey if you have any friends that likes X-men Evolution and Fanfiction.net then tell them to read this I want more reviews!!!! Ok well enough chit-chat on to Chapter 2!!!! ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
In science Kurt was silently banging his head against the desk cause he was so bored while Kitty just laughed at him. They were watching a video called "you and your body" and the teacher was giving a boring lecture about it.  
  
Kitty yawned "Man I should of like gone with Evan"  
  
"Yeah me too" Kurt whispered  
  
"But we had to stay here in science, like that sucks" Kitty put her head down in her arms and fell asleep in class watching the movie ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
Evan and Flame rode to the park to find Brandon and Shannon kissing and Jasmine leaning on Eric. Flame just shook her head while Evan cough to make Brandon and Shannon stop  
  
"Oh hi" Shannon blushed a little  
  
"Hey Frizzle" Flame said (ok Shannon's nickname is Frizzle and Jasmine is Jelly Bean ok get it?)  
  
"Evan you brought "her" Eric said with surprised tone  
  
"Yeah so?" Evan said grinding the side of the fountain  
  
"I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend Evan" Jasmine said with a smirk  
  
Evan stopped and fell into the fountain wide eyed while Flame blushed a little.  
  
"W-Wait y-y-you think me and him are going out" Flame started laughing "Sorry I don't like having boyfriends"  
  
Evan sat up and spit water out of his mouth while the other four laughed at him.  
  
"Smooth Evan, smooth" Brandon said sarcastically  
  
"I know wasn't it" Evan stood up and was dripping with water. He took off his shirt and ringed it out.  
  
Flame sat at the edge of the fountain "So what are we gonna do since school doesn't end for another hour and I'm not going back their"  
  
"That's why they invited skateboarding Flame" Jasmine said  
  
"Jelly Bean your impossible" Flame said picking up her skateboard "The lets go" Jasmine and Shannon skated by there boyfriends (of course) while Flame and Evan talked. Flame stop to tie her shoe and caught a glimpse of Pietro behind a tree she let out a sigh.  
  
"What is it?" Evan asked  
  
"Nothing lets go" Flame did a grind down a stair rail and Evan followed the trick. (I don't know a lot skateboarding tricks or their real name so work with me for a while).  
  
Brandon did a 450 off the wall and landed in a pose. Jasmine rolled her eyes and copied the trick.  
  
"Ha there now you can't be such a show off" jasmine skated passed him with a satisfied smirk. Brandon gave Jasmine a evil glare "Fine then you do a trick and I'll copy it"  
  
Jasmine had an evil grin and they started copying each others trick. Shannon and Eric just let out a sigh  
  
"They are both so competitive" Shannon said riding off to catch them before they hurt themselves as Eric followed leaving Flame and Evan just staring at them.  
  
"O. . . . . K. . ." was all Flame could say "They always act like that?"  
  
"Yep you just use to it" Evan said with a crazy grin  
  
"Whatever better caught up with them" Flame started skating off when a big wind came in front of her and knocked her down. Her head banged against the concrete.  
  
"Hey Flame you ok?" Evan tried to help her up but a wind knocked him down as well  
  
"What the. . . Pietro!" Flame said holding her head  
  
"What?" Pietro stopped running and looked at Flame who was pissed  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Flame stood up  
  
"Lance said not to go and I had to come and get you" Pietro explain  
  
"Screw Lance" Flame yelled, she felt blood on the side of her head "Man Pietro that hurt dude"  
  
"You shouldn't be by a X-geek there the enemy" Pietro said pointing to Evan who stood up. Flame shot a glare at Evan  
  
"Are you saying Evan is a x-men" Flame said surprised  
  
"Wait hold on a sec did I miss something" Evan said as Flame turned to him  
  
"You're a mutant?" Flame asked  
  
"Yeah" Evan gave a death glare to Pietro  
  
"See he's the enemy your on our team not theirs" Pietro said putting his hands on his hip.  
  
"Flame your on the Brotherhood you're a mutant" Evan was about to fall over. Flame looked at Evan then at Pietro "Come on Pietro lets go" Flame started walking away as Pietro ran away. Evan grabbed Flame's arm and spun her around to face him  
  
"Don't tell me that's true" Evan said to her  
  
Flame looked down "It's true I'm a mutant on the Brotherhood ok happy" Flame pulled free from his grasp and walked away to leave Evan stunned.  
  
"To think I found a mutant girl who's just like me" Evan said skating away to his friends ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
"What were you thinking Flame!" Lance yelled from the living room while Flame sat on the couch not listening with a bandage from where she fell.  
  
"Flame I don't want you near the X-geeks again" Lance shouted  
  
"You know Lance your acting just like dad did!" Flame snapped back  
  
Lance gave her a glare "You were hanging out with a X-men"  
  
"So that means I can't be friends with one of them" Flame yelled "Your not dad Lance don't act like him"  
  
"Yes that means you can't be friends with one and I can act however the hell I want" Lance yelled at her as Pietro watched from the door  
  
"You have spent to much time with our slut mom and know you act like this" Lance said to a shocked Flame  
  
"I can't believe you! You bastard!" Flame stood up and slapped Lance as hard as she could then ran upstairs to her room. Lance just stood there stunned that Flame just slapped him.  
  
"To tell you the truth I would of done the same thing Flame did" Pietro said with a smirk  
  
"Shut up Pietro I don't need that right now" Lance said  
  
"You know you didn't have to yell at her" Pietro added  
  
"I said shut up Pietro" Lance was starting to get annoyed  
  
Pietro rolled hid eyes "Well you did say that about your own mom"  
  
"Grrr shut up Pietro" Lance started making a little earthquake while Pietro just ran upstairs  
  
"I can yell at her if I want even f she is my sister" Lance said to himself  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
Ok shocking (well not really) Flame is Lance's sister! Wow! Ok well tell me how did ya like it!!!!!???? Ok tell your friends about this story I want more reivews! YAY MORE REVIEWS!! Ok Read + Review and NO FLAMEZ PLEASE!!! Thankz! 


	3. Uh oh!

Chapter 3: Uh oh!  
  
Hiya everybody who reviewed ok well I'm still kinda at a writers block. I swear I'm having the worse two weeks, getting in a fight with three friends, tripping everywhere, having a ton of homework and shit like that. Ok well let's get on to the story! This should be good now that ya finding out about this new girl. Ok enough talk TO CHATER 3! ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
The Professor gathered everybody in the library to tell them about the new mutant the Brotherhood had. When they all came in Logan, Professor X, Storm, and Mr. McCoy were waiting.  
  
"So what's up Professor X like why did ya call us here?" Kitty asked  
  
"I found out some information on a new recruit the Brotherhood had Kitty" The Professor explained  
  
"Who is it Professor?" Rogue asked ignoring Kitty's weird grin. Evan already knew that answer. A screen lowered down from ceiling.  
  
"Her name is MacKenzie Alders (I think that's Lance's last name I've seen different spellings), mutant name is Flame, age 16" A picture of Flame appeared on the screen.  
  
"Wait! That's the girl we meet earlier today at school" Amara blurted out  
  
"Yeah" Kurt added  
  
"Wait she's like Lance's sister, that's how she knew him" Kitty yelled  
  
"Did you have to yell Kitty" Scott said  
  
"What are her mutant abilities?" Jean asked him cutting off Scott  
  
"She's telekinetic, telepathic and can control and shoots from her hands the elements Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Ice, Light and Darkness" Mr. McCoy explain.  
  
"Wow she's pretty strong" Evan said  
  
"Evan aren't you friends with her?" Kurt asked  
  
Logan growled "Look Porcupine you can't be friends with one of Mystiques helpers"  
  
Evan didn't say anymore but Jean broke the silence by asking, "Can't we try and get her on our side?"  
  
"You think she would turn against her own brother?" Storm asked  
  
"I wouldn't think so" Jean said  
  
"But can't we still be friends with her she's nice" Evan blurted out.  
  
"We don't know what she's capable of her anger brings out her full power and it would be better if you don't" Mr. McCoy explained  
  
"That's crazy" Evan walked out of the room  
  
"Hey Porcupine wait up" Rogue ran after him as the others watched them walk out  
  
"I don't wanna talk Rogue" Evan said walking towards his room and slammed the door in her face ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
"Got to keep up Flame" Lance yelled blocking her punch  
  
"Grrrr. . . ." Flame tried to kick him but he caught it and threw her across the gym into the wall.  
  
"You can never beat the X-men with moves like that Flame" Lance said helping her up. They were practicing fighting in the school gym for about an hour.  
  
"I'll beat you yet" Flame stood up and starting fighting him again but Lance blocked most of them.  
  
"Bring out your power Flame!" Lance yelled punching her in the face  
  
Flame was pushed back to the wall with a boom but she got up and looked at him. "Fine that's it I might be your little sister but I'm stronger than you" Her eyes turned dark red "lets go round 2"  
  
Lance smirked "We'll see" The started fighting again and Flame had more speed. Evan, Kurt and Scott walked in on them and watched them. Flame charged at Lance with a punch that took both arms for lance to block then Flame eyes glowed and she pushed him back into the wall with telekinesis (TK).  
  
"There got ya" Flame stood proud  
  
"You know this is nothing compared to Mystiques training" lance got up and charged and Flame tripped him with a ground kick and kicked him in the stomach and into the wall.  
  
"Ok I'm done" Flame eyes turned normal "That's it I'm tired" Flame got a towel and draped it over her shoulders and helped Lance up.  
  
"Ouch man when you get mad you get mad" Lance laughed a little  
  
"Well you asked me to" Flame said getting a drink of water  
  
Kurt, Evan and Scott were shocked, they just walked out. "Wow she's good" Evan said  
  
"Yeah" Kurt added  
  
"We need to tell Professor about what we saw" Scott said lifting his keys up  
  
"Aww man it's a Saturday come on lets just go somewhere beside the institute" Evan wined  
  
"I call shot gun" Kurt puffed away into Scott's car  
  
"No I guess not" Scott said starting the car "you coming?"  
  
"Nah I'll pass" Evan said getting on his skateboard and skating off as the car drove off. He saw Pietro run into the gym at the corner of his eye. He looked over to see Pietro and Flame talking as Lance walked over to his car. He wondered if Flame would talk to him. He decided why not try so he walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Flame what's up" Evan said stopping his skateboard  
  
"What do you want Daniels?" Pietro asked  
  
"Nothing just wanted to say hi to Flame Pietro" Evan answered with a smirk  
  
"Well back off" Pietro said standing in front of Flame. Evan saw Flame roll her eyes at Pietro and stick her tongue out at him.  
  
"Hey you guys come on" Lance yelled from his jeep  
  
"Come on Flame" Pietro said walking over to the jeep.  
  
"I'll talk to ya later" Flame whispered to him and waved goodbye without Pietro or Lance noticing. Evan smirked and skated off as Flame jumped into the jeep. Lance drove off.  
  
"You know I don't need you talking for me Pietro" Flame snapped at him  
  
"Don't talk to him or any of those guys Flame" Lance said  
  
"Whatever" Flame said not listening to him.  
  
"So when are we gonna attack" Pietro asked as Flame listened in  
  
"Tomorrow we'll attack the school" Lance said with an evil grin  
  
"What?!?" Flame yelled from the back seat "We are attacking the school"  
  
"Mystiques orders" Lance said  
  
"Screw Mystique she's not even here" Flame said as the came up to the Brotherhood house.  
  
"What was that" Mystique said walking out of the house  
  
"Umm . . . Mystiques back guys" Toad jumped out beside her  
  
"I thought I would check out Lance's sister" Mystique said walking towards the car as Flame, Pietro and Lance jumped out.  
  
"You must be Flame" Mystique said lifting Flame's chin up to make her look at her.  
  
Flame growled "Back off!" She slapped her hand away  
  
Mystique narrowed her eyes and just slapped Flame "You're a little brat aren't you"  
  
Flame made her hand into a fist and was about to jump and beat up Mystique but Lance and Pietro held her back "Why you little" Flame tried to get out Pietro and Lances grasp but she couldn't  
  
"You better learn to respect me" Mystique walked back into the house  
  
"That bitch" Flame said as Lance and Pietro let go  
  
"Calm down Flame" Pietro said "Don't mess with her"  
  
"If ya think I'm gonna take orders from that women your crazy" Flame stomps up to her room. Lance and Pietro walk inside and Pietro lays down on the couch while Lance sits on the chair.  
  
"She better learn Lance" Mystique told him  
  
"I know she will" Lance said  
  
"So are we all ready for the battle tomorrow" She asked  
  
"All set" Lance gave her an evil grin  
  
"Good oh and make sure of this, when we are fighting the X-men make her fight Spike she seems to be fond of him well we must stop it" Mystique walked up to her own room.  
  
"Fine with us" Pietro said "That should be good" ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
Ok all done with Chapter 3 YAY! Well Please TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY I NEED REVIEWS!!! Ok well please R + R (Read + Review) and NO FLAMES PLEASE! 


	4. Attack

Chapter 4: The Attack  
  
Ok nobody is reviewing and I feel my stories no good *cries *. PLEASE GET YOUR FRIENDS TO READ IT I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!! Ok well I thank all who reviewed! Please Enjoy chapter 4 and I won't put chapter 5 up until I have at least 10 reviews so please Review! NO FLAMES PLEASE! Thankz! ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
The bell rang for last period and everyone ran outside to their cars or bus. Kitty forgot to get something from her locker so she went back to get it.  
  
"Like man Scott is going to leave me if I don't like hurry up" Kitty opened her locker and got her book out. When she closed it she saw a boy leaning beside it  
  
"Hey Kitty" He said trying to act cool  
  
"Hey Lance like what's up" Kitty said back walking down the hall to the car lot  
  
He followed "So Kitty theirs a d. . . . ." Lance tripped and landed start on his face  
  
"Like are you ok Lance?" Kitty laughed  
  
Lance just blushed and got up. Lance didn't know that someone was also watching.  
  
"What is it Flame?" Evan asked as she covered his mouth  
  
"Be quiet" She said and looked around the corner to the embarrassed Lance.  
  
"Come on Kitty!" Scott yelled from outside  
  
"Like gotta go Lance, see ya" Kitty ran out  
  
"Damn it" Lance said to himself and walked down the hall not noticing Flame and Evan.  
  
"Hmmm. . . . " Flame said walking out of the school  
  
"What's up with your bro" Evan asked  
  
"I think his little sister is about to play match maker" Flame got an evil grin  
  
"Uh oh I don't like that look" Evan backed away  
  
"Ok I'll get back to that subject later lets skate" Flame put on her helmet and jumped on her skateboard "Ya coming?"  
  
"Yeah" He skated up to her "Won't your brother get mad that your still hanging out with me?" He smirked  
  
"Screw him and won't your friends get mad at you for hanging out with me?" Flame snapped back  
  
"Good point" They both skated to the park and sat under a tree. Flame took out her notebook and started writing in it.  
  
"What is that?" Evan asked  
  
"My notebook I wrote everything in it" She answered looking up from it "And I draw to" She showed him a picture she drew of him grinding on the fountain that day they found out about each other.  
  
"Hey did ya have to draw that picture?" Evan blushed  
  
"Yea it was funny how you fell" Flame laughed  
  
"Oh your nice" Evan said sarcastically  
  
"I know" Flame stood up and put her notebook away. She started hanging off a branch of the tree "You know what sucks about being a Brotherhood?"  
  
"What?" Evan raised an eyebrow  
  
"That a bitch gives the commands, she slapped me I can't believe my brother wants me to listen to Mystique" Flame answered jumping down  
  
"Must suck" Evan said standing up  
  
'It does and I have training with her later today after we . . . . ." Flame stopped her sentence  
  
"After what?" Evan asked  
  
"Nothing its not important" Flame felt guilty  
  
"Whatever" Evan starting walking away  
  
"Hey wait up" Flame ran up to him and slipped on a rock right when he was turning around. She fell right on top of him. They just stared at each other for a few minutes before Flame finally got off.  
  
She blushed "Sorry" She pulled a piece of lose hair behind her ear "I slipped on a rock"  
  
"It's ok really," He said back. She helped him up and they both skated off. When they finally to back to the school they both stop to get a drink.  
  
Flame looked at her watch "Oh crap I got to go" She started running until Evan grabbed her arm  
  
"Wait" Evan made her face him  
  
"But I re- . . . ." She was cut off by his lips meeting hers. She was shocked that he kissed her but she soon kissed back. When he broke the kiss he blushed.  
  
"Sorry I don't know what got into me" Evan finally said putting his hand on the back of his head "Sorry"  
  
Flame just smiled "It's fine, now I gotta go bye" She skated off  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
Evan got back to the institute and everyone asked where he had been. He just kept quite and walked up to his room.  
  
"Like he's not himself" Kitty said to Rogue  
  
"Yeah he's changed what happened" Jean cut in  
  
"Who knows?" Rogue said as the professor came in  
  
"We have an emergency The brotherhood is attacking the school!" He yelled "Lets go" Everyone got in the X-jet and flew over to the school to see the brotherhood on the roof destroying the school (ok I borrowed some of this from the show sorry).  
  
"Well look who's finally here" Lance said "Come on You guys" They all jumped down from the roof Wanda and Flame floated down.  
  
"Lets go Lance" Scott fired his laser eye beams at Lance's feet and he jumped back. They all started fighting each other, lance vs. Scott, Jean and Kitty vs. Wanda, Toad and Pietro vs. Kurt, Rogue vs. Blob and that left Flame to fight Evan.  
  
"So this was your plan Flame" Evan yelled and Flame just stood there.  
  
"Hate to do this Evan but I have to" Flame finally said and she shot a fire blast at Evan and he jumped away from it. He shot spikes at her but she froze half of them and dodged the others. They continued fighting each other while Rogue had knocked Blob and saw Evan having trouble with Flame.  
  
"Ok that's it I gaining some memories" Rogue took off her glove and walked behind Flame  
  
"Rogue don't!" Evan yelled as Rogue touched Flame's face. She let out a scream and fell to the ground.  
  
"Whoa she has some powers" Rogue froze Pietro's feet and lit Toad on fire.  
  
"Flame!" Lance yelled and got shot into the wall by Scott. Jean finally knocked out Wanda with some bricks from the wall.  
  
"Good job team" Professor said coming out of the X-jet.  
  
"That was easy after taking out Flame" Rogue said with a smirk  
  
Evan just looked back at Flame and got in the X-jet. They all flew back to the institute and Evan ran u to his room. Rogue laid on the couch and watched TV with Scott and Kitty. A memory came to Rogue from Flame's mind and Rogue sat up as quick as possible.  
  
"How could he do that?" Rogue ran upstairs to Evan's room and barged into it. Everyone followed her as Rogue walked up to Evan's bed  
  
"What's wrong?" Evan asked sitting up. Rogue slapped him hard "How could you kiss Flame?!?!" She yelled at him  
  
Evan eyes went wide as everyone stared at him.  
  
"Your busted Evan" Rogue yelled at him ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
Lance helped Flame up to her room. She sat up and said "Sorry I didn't see Rogue behind me"  
  
"It's ok sis" Lance sat sitting down on the chair by her desk. He saw her notebook on her desk and it was open. She quickly grabbed it and closed it.  
  
"Don't read this" She yelled and grabbed two more books and walked out still kinda hurt and dizzy. What she didn't notice is that she dropped her notebook on the stairs and Mystique picked it up and flipped through it.  
  
"What is this?" She asked herself and opened to the page that was dated that day and read it. "Why that little brat" Mystique marched downstairs to see Flame looking for her notebook.  
  
"Looking for this" Mystique held up the notebook. Flame stared at her in shock "How did you get that?"  
  
"You traitor" Mystique said and grabbed her and through her through the wall.  
  
"What the?" She said  
  
Mystique grabbed her lag and hit her against the ground three times until Lance came out.  
  
"Mystique what are you doing?" He yelled protecting Flame  
  
"The traitor she kissed that X-geek Evan" Mystique yelled  
  
"What?" Lance turned to Flame who's head was bleeding and she was cut up pretty bad "Is that true"  
  
"Yes" Was all she could say until Mystique kicked her in the stomach into Lance's car. Lance just watched in shock as Mystique beat up his sister. After she was done she just smirked  
  
"Take her away don't let me see her" She ordered them and Pietro and Lance carried her to her room and helped her with her injuries.  
  
"Evan will pay for this" Lance said clinching his fist "Count on it" ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
OK that's done. Man Mystique is harsh just for kissing him man. Ok PLEASE REVIEW!! AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS PLEASE! No chapter 5 til 10 reviews! Ok NO FLAMES PLEASE! 


End file.
